Immortelle: Rescue the Snow Princess
by AiraEve
Summary: Side story for Immortelle. Recommended that you read that first. Don’t have to but it’s recommended. If you don’t like Sakura Haruno then you won’t like this story. This is a retelling of Naruto Movie 1. [HAITUS.]


**Disclaimer-** I don't own Naruto. Just Kameko, who will come in the story later.

**Author's Note-** This idea struck me late at night after watching the Naruto movie. It's a side story for my other fic Immortelle, which is a retelling of the series except with more of a focus around Sakura Haruno. Don't like don't read.

For those who chose not to read Immortelle before reading this fic, here's a brief overview of what changed:

**1.** Sakura has a demon inside of her called Naiteki, or more commonly known as Inner Sakura.

**2.** Sai is part of the original Team Seven.

**3.** Sakura doesn't have a crush on either Sasuke or Sai. Her personality is also different in how she's not a hyper fan girl, but sort of a more mature, stronger girl.

* * *

**Chapter One**

_A lone kunai stood lodged in a withered branch, unmoving as wind rustled past the stained, metal dagger. Any passer by would have cringed at the horrific scene. A dark veil seemed to be cast over the vicinity, and scattered throughout the area was an innumerable amount of bodies, all deceased. Knives, arrows, kunai, and shuriken protruded through the impaled corpses as sign that a massacre had occurred. Out of all the dead, only four remained living._

_Then, one of the nins found it in himself to speak. "We will not be able to go any further…" His tone was a depressive one, "This journey was hopeless…"_

"_There is no route from here," his friend leaned over him. Rain pattered from the sky as strong winds whipped past the four shinobi._

_Another ninja rested on a branch and stared up at the darkening sky, "We can only go this far… let's give up."_

_Up ahead, a woman stood up. Her face was as blank as stone and she gripped a katana in her hand. She quickly whirled around and stared at the living nins with piercing, periwinkle eyes. "There **is** a way," she defended, "Let's believe in it. We will surely be able to find it."_

"_But Princess…"_

"_Don't give up!" the princess held her chin up high, confidence radiating from her. She stared at her companions, Shishimaru, Brit, and Tsukuyaku._

"_Princess…" Shishimaru whispered._

_Suddenly, a loud rumbling sound was heard as a man appeared atop a decaying building. Dark, wispy chakra emitted from the elderly man as he grinned manically at the four. He held in his hand a staff that seemed to have magical powers. The man turned his attention to the princess. "Princess Fuun! You and your bastards will not be able to go any further than this!"_

"_Mao!" Brit growled, recognizing the sorcerer._

"_You bastard," Tsukuyaku snapped, "Don't tell me it was you who caused this storm!" Instantly, all of them rose and aimed their weapons at the villain._

"_Give up, princess," Mao cackled, "Might as well get on your knees and beg." He raised his staff in the air and suddenly, all the deceased bodies sprang back to life. The zombies picked up their weapons and circled Princess Fuun and her companions._

_Princess Fuun narrowed her eyes and flipped her navy blue tresses behind her. His words struck something deep inside of her as she replied in a deadpan voice, "I will **never** give up. As long as I live I will turn everything I have into strength and find a way to cut through!"_

_She gave out a war cry before snatching up her sword and struck at one of the undead warriors who snuck up behind her._

"_Like I said," Mao snorted, "Give up and beg for forgiveness." He sneered and waited for her to drop to her knees._

"…_I won't."_

_Mao raised a single, white brow._

"_I will never give up!" she yelled. Her chakra suddenly began to skyrocket and radiate from her in a flurry of colors._

"_Look! The princess," Tsukuyaku said, "It's the seven colored chakra!"_

"_Come, let's burn our chakra as well and help her!" Brit shouted._

"_Yeah!" Shishimaru agreed and headed over to where Princess Fuun stood. Brit and Tsukuyaku followed, all forming a circle around the princess and offering their chakra up as well._

"_Fools!" Mao growled and twirled his staff, summoning up a blast of dark chakra. Fuun and her companions remained impassive as the dark chakra suddenly came near. Then, in one cry, Fuun blasted her seven colored chakra forward and overcame Mao's dark chakra. The force of the blast was so powerful that it destroyed the other zombie warriors. Mao's eyes widened when he saw his dark chakra become overcome by the princess's._

"_No…No… NO!" he screeched as the blast shot through him and threw him into the sky. Finally, in one last explosion, Mao was gone._

_Fuun and her companions stared at the remainder of the explosion with anticipation, clouds of smoke blocking their sight. Slowly, the smog cleared up and revealed a great, shimmering arch of colors in the sky._

"_I-It's the rainbow" the men stared at it in awe._

_Princess Fuun's face softened and she lowered her sword. It was beautiful. She smiled at her companions. "Well then, let's go! Beyond that rainbow!"_

--

Sakura smiled and awed at the scene, pleased that the movie had a happy ending. She and the rest of Team Seven were currently watching the newest blockbuster hit: The Adventures of Princess Fuun. For some reason, Kakashi had told them to watch the movie before going on their next mission. But just to add a little "ninja training" in, Kakashi had told them to watch it from the ceiling, upside down with chakra in their feet to hold them up.

Sai yawned and was on the verge of sleep. Seems like the movie wasn't so entertaining for him. Sasuke just stared at the screen with a blank face. Naruto, on the other hand, had a different opinion. The kitsune gazed at the screen excitedly and his shoulders shook with anticipation.

"That…was…AWESOME!" Naruto yelled, "I mean it was BAM! WHAM! BOOM!" he grinned and turned towards his teammates but frowned when he saw that temes one and two were bored. At least Sakura looked mildly entertained, "Didn't you think it was awesome Sakura-chan?"

'**_HELL YEAH!_**' Naiteki thrust a fist in the air, '**_Princess Fuun kicks major butt! IT WAS THE BEST FREAKING MOVIE EVER! Cha!_**'

"Mm," Sakura hummed, "It was okay."

"Ne, ne," Naruto piped up, "You should be an actress too, Sakura-chan! You're definitely pretty enough!"

"Dickless," Sai smiled, "I believe you need your eyesight checked."

"Dobe," Sasuke sighed.

"WHAT?" Naruto puffed up and growled. "WHY YOU-"

"HEY!" someone suddenly cut him off. "What are you four doing up there?" It was the movie usher, and he had spotted them.

The shout startled Naruto and he yelped, causing him to lose his balance on the ceiling. He grunted as his head came in contact with the theater floor, "Ow, ow, ow, ow. Geez, what do you want?"

"What do you mean what do I want?" the movie ushered scolded them, "You think you can just sneak in and watch a movie without paying like that?" By now most of the movie goers had looked up to see what all the commotion was about.

'_Oh crap_,' Sakura sweat dropped.

"But we weren't just watching the movie," Naruto rubbed his head, "We were training too."

"Training?" the usher blinked.

Sasuke, Sai, and Sakura leapt down as well and joined Naruto. Sakura had that someone-shoot-me-now look on her face, while Sai smiled and Sasuke remained emotionless. All eyes were fixed on them. The pink haired genin thought she would die of embarrassment.

"Our tickets are right here," Sasuke held up four pieces of paper.

"Eh?" the usher scrutinized them, "Oh no, don't tell me you're ninja."

"That's right!" Naruto stood up and grinned, "And I will be the ninja that one day claims the title as Hokage Naruto-sama! I am-"

"SHUT UP!"

"You're noisy!" People suddenly begin throwing their popcorn and drinks at Naruto. He yelped as a particularly large tub knocked him over. Sakura grimaced and hid behind Sai to avoid being pummeled by snacks.

"Be considerate!"

'**_Thanks a lot, Naruto!_**' Naiteki fumed.

"Yeah!"

"Get out of the theater!"

"Dobe," Sasuke growled, "Look what you did." They ducked as a flurry of drinks flew over their heads. The usher's eye twitched madly as he grabbed all four by the collar.

"AND STAY OUT!" he yelled while throwing them out the back door. Sakura squeaked and landed on top of Sasuke. Sai wasn't as lucky as Naruto practically body slammed him into the ground.

"B-B-But I want to see the ending!" Naruto whined.

"Too bad!" the usher scowled at them before slamming the heavy wooden doors in their face.

'**_Harsh_**,' Naiteki coughed.

* * *

"You got us kicked out of the theater," Sasuke sighed, "Nice one, dobe." Sasuke, Sai, Naruto, and Sakura were currently standing outside a huge gate with "Do Not Enter" printed in big, bold letters. 

"It wasn't my fault!" he defended, "It was such a good movie- how can you _not_ react to it?"

"You're getting worked up over a chick flick," Sai smirked, "Well, that only proves my point about you being penis-less."

"Wha-?" Naruto sputtered, "Well, I… Erm…"

"Just let it go," Sakura waved them off.

"Oi," Naruto suddenly got an idea, "Sakura-chan, what was your favorite part of the movie?"

"Mine?" she blinked. Sai and Sasuke unconsciously leaned in closer to hear. Sakura blushed, "I liked Tsukuyaku…" she said while looking up at giant billboard advertising the movie. Her viridian gaze landed especially on a handsome looking man wielding a sword. Sai and Sasuke's eyebrows twitched. What was so good about that guy? He wasn't even a real swordsman.

"Sakura-chan has bad taste in men," Naruto coughed.

'**_WHAT?_**' Naiteki roared, '**_What did he say! Why that little-!_**' Something gleamed in Sakura's eye as she glared at Naruto, "What was that?"

Naruto had an "o.o" expression on his face, "…Nothing. I said nothing."

Sakura perked up, "Oh, okay!" she smiled and skipped off to join Sasuke and Sai. Sasuke was sitting on top of a bunch of pipes, fiddling with a kunai while Sai took out his sketchpad and started drawing. "What'cha got there?" Sakura said as she peeked over his shoulder.

"Something not ugly," he smiled, "Unlike your face." He winced when Sakura whapped him upside the head. She decided to sit next to Sasuke. At least he was _slightly_ more considerate.

"Did you like the movie?" she attempted to strike up a conversation with the introverted male.

"Hn," Sasuke said.

"I liked it!" Naruto piped up.

"We know dobe."

Naruto frowned at Sasuke and slumped back on the grass. He stared up at the giant billboard that advertised The Adventures of Princess Fuun. The kitsune's cerulean eyes were especially fixated on the beautiful princess herself. She was so captivating…with a face as white as snow; long, flowing, navy tresses; and piercing blue eyes. For a while it was silent, with the exception of Sai's constant drawing and erasing.

"I wonder," Naruto muttered, "If there are any princesses like Princess Fuun around. Any ninja would be satisfied to fight for a princess like that."

"She's not a real princess," Sai said, "Just an actress: Fujikaze Yukie."

"You know what?" Sakura sighed, "I wonder why Kakashi-sensei told us to watch this movie before the mission…"

Just as she said those words, a loud galloping sound was heard from the other side of the gate. It was getting louder. Suddenly, the gate burst open and a beautiful looking woman with dark blue hair rode through atop a white stallion. Sasuke slipped his arms around Sakura's waist and pulled her out of the way just in time. Sai leapt to safety as well, and Naruto… well, he…was Naruto.

"Gah!" he yelped as he was kicked to the ground by a herd of horses. There were about a dozen or so dark colored stallions with armored soldiers riding on them. They were chasing that lady on the white horse.

"Are you alright?" Sasuke examined Sakura.

"Mhmm," she nodded. Inner Sakura fumed, '**_Those jerks! Who do they think they are, riding through Konoha like that! They could have hurt somebody. Why I oughta_**-'

"What's your problem?" Naruto shouted after the horsemen, but they ignored him. They were currently pursuing the woman on the white horse. Wait… that woman had dark blue hair… and blue eyes… "OH MY GOD, THAT'S PRINCESS FUUN!"

"What?" his teammates quirked an eyebrow.

"Those guys are chasing the princess! Come on, we've got to help her!" Naruto yelled as he pulled himself up and ran after them.

"Wait!" Sakura grabbed his wrist, "I have a plan…"

* * *

Fujikaze Yukie (The actress who played Princess Fuun) panted as she willed her horse to gallop faster, desperately trying to lose the men chasing her. Unbeknownst to them, an orange blur was also chasing after them- leaping from rooftop to rooftop. She cursed under her breath as she accidentally ran into a fruit stall, the produce slowing her down a bit. One of the horsemen used that opportunity to cut in front and cast a net over her. 

Yukie gasped and stopped her horse. Suddenly, four shuriken came out of nowhere and sliced the net off her.

"What the hell?" the horseman looked up to see and orange blur jump down from own of the buildings.

"Kage no Bunshin!" it yelled. Instantly, five more Naruto appeared and tackled two of her pursuers to the ground and began punching them. Yukie was a bit shocked at first but then regained her composure and took the chance to escape.

"There she goes!" one of the other horsemen shouted, "Get her!"

Naruto looked up, "Don't worry, Princess Fuun! I'll protect you!"

* * *

Yukie panted as she ushered her horse through a narrow street and down an old, white causeway. The stallion whinnied. Yukie cursed when she looked over her shoulder and saw that the horsemen were still chasing her. Suddenly, the horsemen produced glass vials containing a slippery, oil-like substance and threw it at the ground. 

"Ah!" Yukie's horse slipped on the oil and threw her off. The actress grunted as she skidded on the rough, stone ground.

A man with gray hair and sunglasses rode in front of her horsemen, "There she is! Now!"

The horsemen nodded and hopped of their horses. Yukie gasped as they tackled her to the ground, immobilizing her and preventing any escape. The man with the sunglasses smirked. Still on his horse, he rode up to inspect their catch. "We finally caught you."

"Think again," a deep voice sounded. The man looked behind him to see Yukie's horse be engulfed in a brief cloud of smoke. As it cleared, it revealed a smiling Sai.

"Wha-?" the man was dumbfounded, "Was that a Henge no Jutsu? Wait, then that must mean…"

"Get off me!" Yukie shouted as she punched one of the guards. Suddenly, she too was engulfed in a cloud of smoke and when it cleared, there sat an irritated looking Sakura.

The sunglasses man gaped, "Who are you?"

"I'd like to ask you the same thing," Sasuke suddenly appeared behind the man. Before the man had any time to react, Sasuke struck him underneath the jaw and knocked him off the horse. He then turned his attention to the guards crowded around Sakura and gave them a get-off-her look.

The guards shivered at the menacing boy. Who were these guys? Quickly, they stood up and started running off in the opposite direction like little girls, only to meet a smiling Sai at the end.

"Surprise."

"AAAAAHHHHH!"

* * *

About half an hour later, Sasuke, Sai, and Sakura were finishing typing up the last of the guards who were chasing Yukie. Naruto went after the real Yukie while Sakura and the others provided a distraction. They felt another presence appear. 

"Oh my, my," the voice of a certain lazy jounin slurred. He shook his silver head at the scene. Sakura, Sai, and Sasuke looked up.

"Kakashi-sensei!" Sakura gasped.

'**_About time! We were waiting for like ever!_**' Naiteki shouted, though no one could hear her.

"What are you doing?" Kakashi looked at them and saw the embarrassed guards. They had been beaten by a bunch of kids.

"Just wasting time," Sasuke said. Kakashi sighed and pulled out several kunai. He shot them at the guards' ropes and untied them. Ignoring the puzzled look his students gave him, he strode over to the sunglasses man and helped him up.

"I'm sorry," he bowed.

"What?" Sai, Sakura, and Sasuke quirked their eyebrows.

Kakashi scratched his head, "This person is our client for the mission."

'**_Oh._**' Naiteki sweat dropped, '**_Nice one, Sakura. Beat up your client. Way to make a good first impression._**'

'_Just shut up._'

* * *

So? How was it? Reviews would be awesome (grins). 


End file.
